


Héroes

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El amor está en el aire [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Gladstone the Dog, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Soldiers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Un amigo de sus años como soldado contacta a John.Gladstone, el perro de búsqueda y rescate bajo su cuidado en Afganistán, fue herido en acción y está listo para ser adoptado.





	Héroes

**Author's Note:**

> Numero 20 en el minireto "El amor está en el aire." Del foro I am Sherlocked. La propuesta era: adoptando una mascota.  
> De hecho hace rato que quería escribir esto porque una vez vi un vídeo de un soldado de Afganistan encontrándose con su perro compañero después de tres años. Eso en serio me recordó a John y ahora estoy aquí.  
> La raza de Gladstone fue cambiada porque los bulldogs ingleses no son perros de guerra y decidí usar un San Bernardo porque esos son perros de búsqueda y rescate y porque me gusta la idea de John teniendo un perro gigantesco.  
> Sin más preámbulos nada en Sherlock es mio y no gano nada con esto.

> _**Este capitán era uno de esos valiosos mortales que se encuentran en todo tipo de profesiones, aun en las más humildes; esa clase de persona a la cual todo el mundo está de acuerdo en llamar "un hombre respetable".- Herman Melville** _
> 
>  

Usualmente cuando alguien de su vida posterior a Sherlock trata de contactarlo, John tiende a ignorarlos, él suele dividir a las personas en su vida en un rango perfecto de _antes de Sherlock_ y _después de Sherlock_. Las personas clasificadas como antes de Sherlock son las personas que le recuerdan a momentos en su vida que simplemente no vale la pena recordar, momentos en su vida en donde sobrevivía pero no vivía, momentos en donde tomaba riesgos estúpidos para sentirse vivo, momentos en su vida en donde sus muchos psicólogos solían diagnosticarle un cuadro suicida. John sabe que no es sano, que está usando a su novio y compañero de vida como un escudo sin avisarle al detective. Sabe que se está ocultando y que está tapando el sol con un dedo, pero aun así lo hace.

Así que cuando Rick Jones, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de pelotón, y uno de los pocos miembros de la compañía que salió del servicio antes de regresar en una camilla o en un cajón, trata de contactarlo en su blog con un: _John, es Rick, sé que no tiendes a comentar estos mensajes, pero en serio tenemos que hablar._ John lo ignora.

“Tu ex compañero de pelotón te ha comentado en todas tus publicaciones, John. Siempre diciendo que deben hablar.” Comenta Sherlock, mirándolo con reproche por encima de su laptop. “Creo que es hora de que dejes de ignorarlo y le des la cara a lo que sea que estés tratando de ignorar.” El detective no deja de mirarlo como a un niño, y John no sabe si puede soportar la empatía que encuentra en los ojos de su pareja, él siempre ha estado al tanto de que Sherlock probablemente sabe de su mecanismo de defensa.

“No quiero hablar con él, Sherlock. Probablemente está tratando de contactarme para otro funeral.” Y es que eso es lo único que suele unirlos en esos días después de la guerra.

_"Mark murió por una bomba, nadie encontró el cuerpo de Diana, a Francis lo torturaron hasta que murió por la pérdida de sangre, ¿Recuerdas a Sofia y a Amy? Murieron mirándose a los ojos, una al lado de la otra en la arena. Tenemos suerte John, estamos vivos."_

“O tal vez es realmente importante. De cualquier forma no lo sabrás hasta que le des la cara.”

* * *

 

En medio de la noche, John toma el numero que Rick le dejo en la mensajería del blog y se llena de valor para realizar la llamada.

“Hola, Rick.” Saluda cuando el hombre toma la llamada. “Dijiste que necesitábamos hablar.” Le invita tratando de hacer la llamada algo corto.

“John, gracias al cielo, me llamaste, no sabía cuánto más podía atrasar esto.”

“¿Atrasar?” Pregunta John confundido.

“Si. John, lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te recuerden de tu pasado en la guerra, pero no sé si sabes esto, yo estoy trabajando para la organización que se ocupa de darle hogar a nuestros perros veteranos, y hace unas semanas, nos anunciaron que Gladstone llegará a Londres en unos cuantos días. Nosotros no solemos hacer esto pero les pedí que consideraran que tú pudieras adoptarlo en cuanto llegara, ya que después de todo él ya fue atendido por sus heridas en Afganistán y tú eras su dueño original en el campo de batalla.”

“¿Gladstone? ¿Estás seguro de que es él? ¿Qué le ocurrió?” Inquiere John desesperado.

“Le dispararon en el muslo derecho, los perros se parecen a sus dueños ¿eh?” Se ríe el hombre en la otra línea.

“Y… ¿Me dices que Gladstone está listo para ser adoptado?”

“No del todo, aun se encuentra un poco deprimido, me dicen que no come mucho y que tiene una cojera que no creemos que llegue a sanarse, pero yo personalmente creo que tenerte a ti como compañero otra vez pueda llegar a ser muy beneficioso para su estado de ánimo.” John no tiene que pensarlo por un segundo, Gladstone siempre fue un compañero fiel y un héroe de guerra a su lado, salvando vidas y protegiendo a sus camaradas a veces incluso poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

“Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.” Le responde con decisión. “Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme de ser su nueva familia adoptiva.”

“Sabía que podía contar contigo, John.” Le anuncia su ex compañero. “Solo necesito que estés en el aeropuerto cuando llegue y que tengas los suplementos listos en tu casa, más allá de eso yo puedo encargarme, John en serio, gracias por esto.”

“No, Ricky.” Murmura John, sonriendo ante el apodo que él solía darles a todos sus subordinados. “Gracias a ti.”

Hay una carcajada ruidosa al otro lado de la línea. “De nada, capitán.” Le dice Rick, antes de cortar.

* * *

 

Hablar con la Señora Hudson es lo más fácil, John baja hasta su piso, ofrece preparar el té y ambos se sientan en las sillas decoradas con flores.

“Señora Hudson.” Comienza John tomando un sorbo de su té de jazmín. “Tengo que pedirle un favor y estaba esperando que pudiera ayudarme.”

Ella lo mira con la preocupación que tienen todas las madres cuando ven a sus hijos en problemas, John sonríe sin pensar. “¿Qué pasa cariño? Tú y Sherlock tuvieron algún altercado, yo siempre le digo a ese chico, que tiene que ser más afectuoso, pero tú sabes cómo es él…”

“No, Sherlock no ha hecho nada.” Le interrumpe John con tranquilidad. “Lo que pasa es que… Bueno estoy pensado en adoptar un perro y estaba esperando que eso no le molestara, usted es la dueña, después de todo.”

“¿Un perro?” Pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño. “¿Es esto porque quieren tener un bebé? La señora Turner siempre me ha dicho que los cachorros son bebés de práctica, pero no creo que Sherlock necesite un bebé de práctica, estoy segura de que ustedes serán increíbles padres ¡Oh! ¡Estoy es fantástico! Siempre quise ser una abuela.”

“¡No!” Interviene el doctor con rapidez. “No vamos a tener un bebé, bien sé que tengo suficiente con Sherlock.” Se ríe. “No, esto es algo personal, el perro que pienso adoptar es un viejo compañero de pelotón.” Le explica mirando el fondo de su taza de té frío.

“Oh.” Se recompone ella, aun un poco decepcionada por la pérdida del prospecto de ser abuela. “Y… Este perro ¿Es muy grande? ¿Agresivo? Quiero decir, es un perro de guerra, cariño…”

“Yo no soy agresivo y también soy un viejo perro de guerra.” Comenta John con una sonrisa triste. “Pero sí, Gladstone es una raza de perro grande, es un San Bernardo de nueve años, pero tiene que estar tranquila, Gladstone era un perro de búsqueda y rescate, y rara vez es violento, puede decir que es como yo, del tipo al que le gusta sentarse.”

La señora Hudson lo observa atentamente, toma un biscocho de la mesa y le sonríe indulgentemente “Está bien, cariño. Pero espero que sepas que tú te encargaras de él, soy la propietaria no tu ama de llaves.” Le recuerda.

“Si, señora Hudson. Créame, lo sé.”

* * *

 

Hablar con Sherlock es un poco más difícil, solo porque a veces pedirle cambios importantes al detective es un poco intimidante.

“Sherlock.” Le dice un día con seriedad a su novio. “Tenemos que hablar.” Agrega cuando el hombre no levanta la vista del periódico.

“Una gran cantidad de estudios mal hechos sobre relaciones en los tabloides advierten que esa frase nunca trae algo bueno.” Anuncia el pelinegro, descansando el periódico en la mesa y mirándolo a la cara “Tal vez quieras pensar en ello y decirlo de otra forma.”

“Lo siento.” Se ríe John tomando la mano del detective. “No estoy terminando contigo.” Le asegura.

“Pero estás estresado sobre algo.” Comenta Sherlock. “Y tienes miedo de que eso provoque un cambio en el estatus de nuestra relación.”

“Por supuesto que ya sabes eso.” Murmura John con el orgullo de siempre ante las deducciones de su pareja “Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que me tiene tan estresado?”

“Me faltan datos.” Gruñe el detective.

“Está bien.” Le asegura el doctor “Hace unos días llamé a Rick ¿Lo recuerdas? Es ese hombre que quería hablar conmigo y con quien me dijiste que debía contactarme, bueno, resulta que él es el encargado de darle hogar a los perros veteranos, hace unas semanas, Gladstone, el perro asignado a mi batallón cuando yo era capitán fue herido en acción.” Le cuenta con rapidez.

“Herido en acción.” Frunce el ceño el hombre estoico.

“Le dispararon en el muslo derecho mientras trataba de salvar a algunos hombres caídos de su batallón, era un perro de búsqueda y rescate, por eso yo estaba encargado de él, Gladstone buscaba a nuestros compañeros y yo trataba de salvarlos, pero está vez él intentó salvarlos solo, se ganó un premio, mi chico, la medalla dickin por galantería y devoción.” Le comenta con orgullo obvio en sus palabras.

“Y por supuesto se te ofreció la oportunidad de adoptarle.” Termina el detective, sus facciones impasibles. “Y ya estás decidido, por lo que veo, obviamente, te sientes responsable por él, y tienes un vinculo emocional formado por años de compartir el campo de batalla con un animal domestico, algo a lo que no muchos soldados tienen acceso, ahora estás completamente dispuesto a hacer todo por este tal Gladstone. Por eso estás nervioso, porque no sabes que harás si te digo que no quiero ser responsable de este animal, que no lo quiero en este piso.” Deduce fácilmente. “Dime, John ¿Qué harías, si te digiera que no lo quiero aquí?” Pregunta desafiante.

“Entonces tendría que encontrar otro piso.” Le anuncia John exhalando con dificultad. “No pienso dejar a Gladstone solo en este mundo, no como me dejaron a mi después de Afganistán.”

“Entonces me imagino que ya todo está dicho.” Suspira Sherlock, soltando su mano y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. “Tendremos que salir a comprar los suplementos para nuestro nuevo inquilino.” Le sonríe y John se permite a sí mismo respirar sin darse cuenta de que había parado.

“Gracias Sherlock.” Murmura John levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta su pareja. “No sabría qué hacer si me hubieras dicho que no.” Sherlock no dice nada, abre sus piernas para darle espacio a su novio y permite que John coloque sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él por su parte abraza al doctor desde su cintura, aun sentado su cabeza descansa en el estomago de su novio.

“No seas estúpido, John. No voy a dejar que un perro nos separe.” Le asegura, su voz amortiguada por la suave lana del suéter de su novio.

* * *

 

Dos días después, Mycroft aparece en el piso, como siempre sin ser invitado previamente. Esa es la parte más molesta. “Buenas tardes, Mycroft.” Le saluda John, cuando entra a 22B y encuentra al político sentado en el sillón de su hermano con una taza de té en las manos. “Sherlock se encuentra en un caso pero está por llegar, eres bienvenido a esperarlo si quieres.”

“No estoy esperando a mi hermano, doctor.” Le asegura el gobierno británico plácidamente. “Estoy al tanto de ciertos eventos recientes que se llevaran a cabo en este piso en unos días y creo que necesitamos discutirlos.” Le comenta, críptico como siempre.

“¿De qué estás hablando, Mycroft?” Le pregunta John.

“Mi hermano sabe que vamos a tener un perro y el gobierno británico quiere hacer un circo mediático de este evento.” Se oye la voz de su novio desde la puerta. Sherlock tiene una sonrisa cruel en los labios, su cuerpo reposado contra la puerta y su espalda a pesar de la imagen de fuerza y tedio que quiere entregar, se encuentra completamente tensa.

“Sherlock.” Le reprime el mayor de los Holmes “No todos los días un soldado veterano que recibió la Cruz Victoria, se reencuentra con un perro veterano a quien se le entregó la medalla Dickin. Nuestro gobierno no puede perder la oportunidad de reportar este hecho.”

“Mycroft...” Intenta John. “Solo quiero recoger a Gladstone e irme a casa, por favor.”

“No necesitaremos mucho de ti.” Le asegura a John. “Tampoco permitiremos un circulo mediático, de hecho estamos pensando en algo más cercano a ustedes, los detectives del internet.” Les comenta con esa sonrisa falsa suya que siempre hace que John quiera sacar su pistola.

“Quieres que un canal de internet se encargue de reportar esto. Buzzfeed o algo por el estilo, por supuesto, para apelar a las personas más jóvenes en youtube y que se encarguen de subir fotos que el diario pueda usar para las personas no tan versas en la tecnología.” Comenta Sherlock.

“Obviamente también necesitamos que el buen doctor hable de esto en su blog y que su amada pareja comente esto en apoyo de su valiente novio.” Finaliza mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

“¿Y qué pasa si no queremos someternos a esto?” Pregunta Sherlock.

“Entonces tendrán que someterse a algo peor.” Les dice Mycroft. “La noticia ya está en el aire, pero nosotros… Yo puedo mantener esto en solo una entrevista, un fotógrafo y solo un medio que se encargue de la noticia, pero si no quieres que el gobierno controle esta noticia, entonces tendrán que enfrentarse a todos los canales, diarios y blogs que se sientan libres de entrar al aeropuerto y hacer valido su derecho a seguir las noticias.”

Sherlock y John se miran a los ojos con los ceños fruncidos por unos segundos antes de que el doctor suspire con fuerza. “¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que escribir en mi blog?” Pregunta resignado.

* * *

 

El día en que John se encuentra con Gladstone, despierta dos horas antes de lo usual y de todas formas se encuentra solo en su cama. Casi sin darse cuenta se levanta, se baña y se viste. Entonces, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente en su pecho se acerca al baúl que oculta en lo profundo del armario en donde guarda todos sus recuerdos de la guerra. Sus medallas, las cartas de sus amigos y familia, en medio de ella, sobre su uniforme perfectamente doblado, descansa la Cruz Victoria, brillante e imponente como el primer día en que se la entregaron por lograr que le disparen al salvar a su batallón y seguir en la línea de fuego mientras escarbaba su propio hombro para sacar la bala.

Con las manos temblorosas toma el pequeño símbolo de valor y sacrificio entre sus manos, suspirando profundamente al descansarla sobre su pecho una vez más. John no se preocupa por las otras medallas, a Mycroft no le interesan, tampoco se pone su uniforme, Mycroft quiere que Inglaterra vea la comodidad y como se ha aclimatado a la vida civil después de la guerra, sus manos y sus ojos van directamente peluche desgastado de un oso que se encuentra en el rincón de su baúl, ese juguete que decidió llevarse a casa aun cuando le pertenecía a Gladstone. Este día pretende devolvérselo.

Al bajar, Sherlock se encuentra en la cocina, con la señora Hudson a su lado y su desayuno favorito, caliente en la mesa. “Hoy es el gran día, héroe de guerra.” Le comenta su novio, besando su nuca mientras permite que John se siente en la mesa.

“Si.” Murmura John, mirando de reojo la computadora frente a él, en su pantalla el pequeño discurso que Mycroft le ayudó a escribir hace unos días para su blog.

* * *

 

**EL BLOG PERSONAL DEL DTR. JOHN H. WATSON:**

**UN DÍA ESPECIAL** :

A lo largo de mi vida, he sido llamado por una serie de títulos y nombres ridículos por mis seres queridos.

Ahora, no quiero aburrirlos con la larga lista de Johnnys, apodo que odio y Juanes, de mis queridos amigos hispano hablantes y el ridículo, tres continentes Watson que de hecho no tiene merito alguno porque no tengo tanta suerte en el amor como mis amigos suelen pensar.

Pero estas son las más importantes: Soy un hermano, soy un hijo, soy el Doctor Watson y en serio que eso me costó noches sin dormir, comidas mal hechas y cantidades insanas de café y bebidas energéticas. Contrario a la creencia popular, mi pareja Sherlock, (mentí cuando dije que no tenia suerte en el amor) solo me llama John, lo siento no hay sobrenombres de pareja en nuestra relación.

Y por mucho tiempo y con gran orgullo fui llamado, Capitán John Watson. (Si, las mayúsculas son necesarias.) Del quinto regimiento de fusileros reales de Northumberland.

¿Por qué les estoy hablando sobre esto? No, no es para llenar otro día en mi blog. Es porque hoy me reencontraré con alguien muy especial y muy valiente de mis días en la armada. Su nombre es Gladstone.

Gladstone es un San Bernardo lleno de amor y valentía que me acompañó durante trece campañas en campo abierto de búsqueda y rescate, Gladstone estuvo ahí cuando me dispararon y continuó con su servicio a nuestro país aun cuando su compañero tuvo que dejar el campo de batalla. Gladstone es uno de los pocos canes en recibir la medalla Dickin y puedo decir fácilmente que estoy orgulloso de mi amigo y compañero.

Hoy, después de dos años nos reunimos otra vez, solo que ahora, es para encontrar paz en medio de personas que nos aprecian y nos aman.

Hoy en la tarde, caminaré hasta el aeropuerto, veré a mi gran amigo otra vez y podré tener en mis brazos a ese valiente perro que arriesgó su vida por mi y muchos otros.

Se puede decir que hoy es un día especial.

* * *

 

John suspira con fuerza y con resignación, pública la entrada.

“¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que tenga que comentar como un novio devoto?” Pregunta Sherlock abriendo el blog en su celular.

“Debes esperar a que la señora Hudson comente algo.” Le recuerda el doctor. “Entonces es tu turno.”

“Jamás podré entender a Mycroft.” Se queja ella. Tomando el celular de John y abriendo la cuenta de la señora Turner con manos torpes en el teléfono inteligente. “Todo es política con él.”

* * *

 

**COMENTARIOS:**

_Estoy segura de que Gladstone es un perro dulce y sabes que es bienvenido en Baker Street._

**Marie Turner**

_Esta es la señora Hudson, por supuesto._

**Marie Turner**

_Gracias, estoy seguro de que Gladstone será muy feliz en Baker street._

**John H. Watson**

_Los perros no son armas de guerras, deberías sentirte avergonzado._

**Julie Barnes**

_Tienes razón, los perros no son armas de guerra, ningún animal lo es, Gladstone fue un perro de rescate, que ayudó a salvar vidas en la guerra, no a terminar con ellas. Gladstone al igual que John son parte de un tipo especial de criaturas, completamente empáticas, altruistas, valientes y más que nada amables. No hay un momento en que no me sienta orgulloso del hombre que es John Watson y puedes estar segura de que lo estaré apoyando a cada paso del camino, porque no hay razón para que John Watson, de todas las personas en el mundo, deba sentirse avergonzado._

**Sherlock Holmes**

_Gracias, Sherlock. En serio no tengo palabras. Te amo._

**John Watson**

_Sentimiento. Pero yo también te amo._

**Sherlock Holmes**

_Hay muchos animales valientes que sirven junto a nuestros soldados en las filas, para más información sobre cómo darles un hogar amoroso por favor contáctenos a nuestro numero: XXXX XXX X o en la página oficial: Animales de servicio veteranos punto Uk_

**Rick Jones**

_¡Es una increíble causa, amigo!_

**John Watson**

_Espero que Gladstone se encuentre bien… Les deseo mucha suerte :)_

**Molly Hooper**

_Gracias, Molly :)_

**John Watson**

**(ABRIR MÁS COMENTARIOS)**

* * *

 

El aeropuerto está lleno de gente extraña cuando Sherlock, John y el equipo de la página _A better World_ llegan a esperar por Gladstone.

“¿Podrías decirnos cómo te sientes?” Pregunta la entrevistadora.

“Solo espero que me recuerde.” Murmura John con una sonrisa nerviosa apretando el oso de felpa fuertemente contra su estomago.

Sherlock trata de alejarse de las cámaras, sonriendo amablemente cuando ellas se posan en él, pero más que nada con la vista fija en su pareja, quien de pronto, grita agudamente y corre hasta una puerta.

“¡Gladstone!” Llora el ex soldado, en la dirección de una de las tantas puertas, en ella un hombre tiene a un gran San Bernardo en sus manos, sujeto por una correa que suelta en cuento oye a John.

Las cámaras siguen al perro y al hombre. El perro trata de correr hasta John a pesar de la cojera y John hace lo mismo, ambos héroes de guerra se encuentran en el medio del aeropuerto, Gladstone cae sobre John quien abraza al gran animal y oculta su rostro en el cuello peludo.

“Te amo, amigo.” Susurra el doctor, levantándose apenas y rodeando a Gladstone con sus brazos que apenas pueden con toda la masa del San Bernardo. El perro ladra felizmente y Sherlock se pregunta por las personas que dijeron que el animal estaba deprimido.

“¡Aquí lo tienen!” Anuncia la chica con falsa felicidad en la voz “Dos héroes reunidos por fin después de la guerra. Si me lo preguntan creo que este es definitivamente un final feliz.”

* * *

 

Al final del día, Sherlock y John se encuentran recostados en la cama. Con las piernas enredadas y la cabeza de John oculta en el cuello de Sherlock. Sobre la cama, Gladstone duerme tranquilamente a pesar de la gigantesca cama de perro que Sherlock le compró y la televisión brilla sobre ellos.

En ella, la entrevista de la tarde ya se ha estado transmitiendo por horas en todos los canales.

“¿Cómo te sientes sobre el nuevo miembro en la familia?” Le preguntan a Sherlock.

“Estoy feliz por John.” Gruñe Sherlock, molesto por la presencia de tantos extraños. “Y agradezco al gobierno británico por ayudar a mi novio a reunirse con su amigo.”

“Se podría decir que Inglaterra está un paso adelante en apoyar a las personas LGTB+, después de todo ustedes son una pareja gay.” 

“Si.” Gruñe Sherlock, está vez con más fuerza. “Estoy seguro de que nosotros los gays somos de las prioridades del primer ministro.” Termina con sarcasmo.

La imagen cambia y el video de John encontrándose con Gladstone vuelve a aparecer, lo último que se ve en la pantalla antes de que Sherlock la apague decisivamente es la cara feliz de John cuando su viejo amigo decide lamer su cara.


End file.
